


Touch-Starved

by Lady_Valentina_Stark



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, First Kiss, Flash Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark
Summary: Ever since he was small, Steve lived with an aching heart. Only when he is older he finds out the ache is actually hunger, but not the kind you might think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> had fun writing this one. just an idea stuck in my mind since i watched the cap's movies. hope you'll like it ❤️

Steve lived with heartache all his life.

Of course, he thought this was due to one of his many health problems and it wasn’t like he could pinpoint which one tortured him like that, but the soft pain didn’t lessen one bit when he went under the experiment that changed his life and made him Captain America.

All his troubles went out of the way, but the heartache remained.

Being Captain America wasn’t like he thought it’d be. He wasn’t helping; he was just a monkey doing funny tricks for the sake of entertainment. He finally had two perfectly capable helping hands, but they were tied behind his back.

Bucky wasn’t there to save him.

Steve sat there, trying to draw him from memory, asking himself if that was weird, but fuck that. Steve missed Bucky so bad. If he couldn’t have one reassuring smile right in that moment, he’d settled for a rough sketch of those pretty eyes and the stars in them.

And then came the trigger. Did Bucky feel this every time Steve got himself in trouble? The anxiety that floods in, contemplating the million awful possibilities, every heartbeat like a knife to the throat, threatening to spill blood.

Bucky, held captive and Steve, thousands of miles away. Could this be the end of the line? Steve couldn’t let it happen.

He’s always been reckless. The way he tried to sneak into the war should tell his superiors just that.

“Be careful, I said,” Steve thinks. He remembers the urgency of his words, the heartache that followed when Bucky walked away.

That couldn’t be the last time Steve saw him.

One breath of relief, one of those smiles and one lingering hand later, Steve discovers the cause of his heartache.

And it feels as though someone puff up his chest to make him stand tall, but one needle pinch and he’d be back as he was; sighting like a schoolgirl and thinking he doesn’t deserve to lay his head on Bucky’s legs, he doesn’t deserve the comforting hand squeezing his shoulder and he doesn’t deserve those words of love that stretch into infinity.

They return safe, sound, victorious. But Steve's hands shake, fingers burning to touch, envious of the sun on Bucky’s dirty cheekbones and grateful all at once.

Because Bucky walking away is not the last time he saw him and the sight in front of him, is one he’ll remember for the rest of his life.

Steve greedily uses the confidence that was injected into his veins, seizes it along with the bravery he’s always had and does something he’s thought of a million times, but never did before.

He’s always been reckless. The way he tried to follow Bucky into war should tell the man that.

But even so, Bucky, dragged by Steve to an abandoned corner of the world, doesn’t expect his pal’s new big hands to grab his face with the delicacy he lifts a pen and crush their mouths into a searing kiss.

Doesn’t expect the sweet sounds Steve makes when he kisses back, desperately grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“I thought I lost you,” Steve says. His eyes so teary, Bucky doesn’t know if he even sees.

But it doesn’t matter, because the long-lived hunger within them finally sets free, just when they thought they’d die touch-starved.


End file.
